A Return To What Was Supposed To Be
by DannieGirl
Summary: What if when Meg was killed she went to Purgatory, what if she then discovered that the two people that meant the most in the world to Dean were trapped there? This is the story of lost souls returning to this world to help Dean cope with the upcoming lose of Sam, and how the Men Of Letters are recreated


This has been running around in my head since I saw that they were sending Benny back to purgatory and the fact that we know that is where demons go when they die. I also am a really big fan of the whole Dean and Jo thing, I know it's as dead as she is, but there is always hope.

I own nothing except this idea, but if I did, Jo and Adam would be back, and Ben would for sure be Dean's, and sorry but Lisa would be gone.

"Listen I died so those two idiots could get away, do you really think that I would do that if I wasn't on their side?" Meg said, as she narrowly avoided the swing that her opponent took at her.

"There is no way in hell that they would team up with you Meg, you have been trying to kill them for as long as I've known them." Joanna Beth Harvell said, as she took another swing at the demon in front of her.

"I know funny isn't it, it seems that their whole boyscout thing rubbed off on me, that and that damned angel of theirs, Clarence is a good kisser though." Meg said as she dodged another swing thrown by Jo.

"What?!" Jo said mid swing stopping short of connecting with the the demon before her, the one being that was responsible for her being where she ended up in the first place.

"You heard me, Castiel is a great kisser, good enough to turn my head, and let me tell you I have had my share of kisses in my time, hell I kissed you once if I remember right, but the best kiss I have ever had was with Cass," Meg said wistfully.

"Wait a minute, you are the one who possessed Sam, you were the one that used me to get to Dean, how did you know?"Jo asked, as she looked at Meg with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Oh please, those two are so codependent it isn't even funny. What one knows they both know; Sam knew that the one way to get to Dean, other then himself of course, was by hurting you. You have been the only other person besides Sam and Adam that any of them downstairs could hurt that would debilitate Dean."

"Who's Adam?"

"Sam and Dean have a younger half brother, his body is in the cage, no one seems to know where his soul is, as far as goober number one and goober number two know, he's in heaven." Meg explained.

"This is crazy, why should I believe you?" Jo asked.

"Because she's telling you the truth." said a voice heavy with a Cajun accent from behind a nearby tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg asked.

"Let's just say that I spent a lot of time with Dean before he and I got out of here about a year ago." The man said.

"I'm Meg, this is Jo," Meg said as she stepped between Jo and the unknown man.

"Names Benny, you must be Joanna Harvell, and you must be Meg, I knew Cass too."

"Your a vampire, there is no way that Dean would be friends with you, not in this life." Jo said, as she glared at the man.

"You sound like Bobby, he thought that it was a sure sign that Dean had totally slipped over the edge." Benny said.

"When did you meet Bobby?"Jo asked

"When Dean killed me so I could show Bobby and Sam the way out of here." He explained.

"So Bobby is alive?"Jo asked

"Bobby was killed by a Leviathan, before his soul could go to heaven Crowley took him to hell." Meg explained.

"And Sam had to get him out without Dean?"

"Sam's time is running out, he has one more trial to do and then that's it, no more hell, it's either here or heaven." Meg explained as she kept a weary eye out for danger.

"My question is how did you end up here Ms. Harvell?" Benny asked.

"It was Anubis, he sent me here after Sam stopped me from killing Dean ."

"Bobby is at rest now, he's probably up there with your Mom and Rufus causing all kinds of hell for them." Meg said, because even though they had been adversaries, she had still been sad to see the end of Bobby for Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"They were good men." Jo said, sad at the lose of her friends.

"Why are we just standing here, we have to get you to the rift, there isn't much time." Meg said.

"What about you, you have every reason to go back, you have someone waiting for you too." Benny said.

"My aren't you the gentleman, don't usually see many of those with your kind." Meg replied.

"This is getting us no where, and again, why am I trusting you two, she not only tried to kill me, she attacked me while she was wearing Sam and tried to kill Dean while she was at it." said Jo.

"You don't have to trust them, just trust that they are here for a reason, I heard you three talking about Sam and Dean, you know my brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester?" a young man asked, as he slowly approached the trio.

"Brothers, honey we are all here because of them and their family's bloodline, I suppose you would be the youngest one; Adam, big brother sure felt guilty about you taking his place, I saw how torn up he was about you and Sam." Meg said, as she kept her distance.

"You took Dean's place, his place as what?" Jo asked.

"Dean was supposed to be Michael's vessel, just like Sam was Lucifer's, but because Dean refused him, the _good guys_ went with plan B, the youngest and by far the cutest one of them all, Adam the half brother of dumb and dumber." Meg explained.

"So you mean that me and my Mom died for nothing?" Jo asked.

"No, because when you died you gave the boys more of a reason to fight, that boy still mourns you girl, he was so in love with you it hurts to look at him when he's thinking about you." Benny said.

"What about me and my Mom, she died trying to protect me." Adam asked.

"Adam, he can't talk about either of you with out loosing it, so he just doesn't, he told me that there was this one time when one of the other Arch angel's decided that the Titanic didn't need to sink because it was just an excuse for a bad Billy Zane movie, so he changed that part of history, both of you lived, not only that, but you actually had a relationship with Dean, and you Meg were hunting with Jo."

"As if we would team up, the hell bitch that killed me, working together."

"Stranger things have happened, and you know it, hear tell that you worked with Crowley for a short time too." Benny said.

"The means to an end that's all."

Dean heard the intro to ACDC's Back in Black play, as his cell phone rang. Dean knew that some thing was wrong, that was the ring tone he had set-up for Lisa and Ben. Dean had always held out hope that one day something would happen and they would remember him and reach out to him for any number of things.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he answered the phone.

"Dean, it's Ben, Dean Mom's dead and I don't know what to do."

"Wait, slow down buddy, your Mom's dead, what happened?"

"We was in a car accident in Maine, we went up there to see these strange lights that have been happening there. Anyway, we were driving to our camp site and a truck came out of nowhere and hit us on the drivers side, mom's dead and I don't know what to do."

"Ben how did you know to call me?"

"You are the closest thing I have to family, you and Sam."

"You remember us?"

"Yeah, as soon as Mom died it all came rushing back, I know that I wasn't supposed to remember."

"Doesn't matter, where are you in the woods, what camp site?"

"Hundred mile Woods, site 232 it's right on the road."

"Sit tight, wee should be there in an hour or so, did you call the rangers about the accident?"

"They wanted to take me back to their station, but I told them that I would stay here until you could get here, they said that it was Okay since I'm 16 and they figured that maybe I needed some time to come to term with Mom's death."

"You remember what I told you before I left, were there any demon signs?"

"No, the guy was drunk and speeding, said that he knew where the gate to hell was and that he had seen people walk out of it from time to time."

"It's not hell, it's purgatory, and if anyone comes out of it now, they deserve to be back here, I got someone on the other side guarding it," Dean explained.

"Good because there was just a flash, and it looks like there might be someone coming this way." Ben said.

"Okay, Ben I want you to stay away from whoever it is until you know if they know me and Sam, if they don't then you run, you run to the ranger station and wait for us there."

"But what if it is some one that knows you?"

"Then you do all the tests that I showed you, the only thing you may not have is holy water, and we have some of that with us, so just stay back from them, don't let them touch you."

"Um, I think you better get here soon, I know both of them from pictures at Bobby's I don't know who they are, but Bobby wouldn't have pictures of people that you didn't trust in frames in his room."

"What do you mean?"

"Hay, over here, I know Bobby, Sam, and Dean." Ben yelled at the two people that were wondering around disoriented."

"Who are you?" the woman asked, as she ushered the man with her to the camp site.

"My name's Ben, I was here with my Mom, she was killed in an accident earlier today, who are you?"

"This is Adam, and my name is Jo, where are we?"

"One hundred mile wilderness Maine, Dean says's that you must have come through the gate way from Purgatory to get here."

"Is that who your talking to on the phone?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he says's that there are tests that I have to run, ones that will tell me if you are safe to be around."

"Give me the phone kid, I want to give that Winchester a piece of my mind, leaving you out here by yourself, what was he thinking?"

"_Jo, is that really you, who's with you?"_

"It's really me Dean, I have a lost lamb with me that says's he's your brother, we were trapped in between until Meg and a certain Vampire named Benny showed up."

"_That how you got out, Benny helped you?"_

"Yeah, he said that Bobby's dead, and that he had to go back to help get him out of Hell, Dean what the hell happened?" Jo asked, as she paced the campsite.

"_Jo, give Adam the phone, Sam and me are only about fifteen minutes away, we'll be there soon, can you watch over the kid there, I think he maybe mine."_

"Sure, oh and you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the body that Meg was using would you?"

"_No, why, she didn't talk you into giving her a ride out of there did she?"_

"Not me, but Adam on the other hand felt sorry for her, she was all soppy, it's a long story." Jo said, as she handed the phone to Adam.

"Dean?" Adam asked, as he putt the phone to his ear.

"_What is it with you and Sammy and Demons, Meg has killed more then she has helped, why would you want to give her a ride out."_

"Because she said that she was looking for her unicorn, she says's that Sam knows what she means." Adam explained.

"_No, we are not doing this,we get there and we are sending her back, she may have helped us in the past, but she is not a friend, besides that, we have no idea where Cass is, he's in the wind."_

"She says that she can find him, she says that she is sorry."

"_She's listening isn't she." _Dean said, as he rolled his eyes

"Kind of hard for her not to since she is in my head."

"_Tell her that what ever deal she made with you is null and void, she is not getting her body back."_

"_Um Dean, you just missed the turn off," _Adam could hear Sam say.

"_Damn it, look we'll be there soon, just stay with Jo and Ben."_

"I don't really have any other plans, so I guess your stuck with me." Adam told his oldest brother.

"_Let me talk to Jo, we are parking, were about ten minutes away by foot."_ Dean said, as he jumped out of the car, grabbing a variety of things from the trunk.

"Yes?"

"_It's really you isn't it?"_

"It's really me Dean, and I'll kick your ass if you make me cry." Jo said, feeling her chest tighten and tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"_Jo, dean can't talk right now, he's a little too anxious to get there and dropped his phone." _

"So expect him any second now in other words."

"_You got it, he took off at a run,"_ Sam said, as he laughed

"I think I hear him now, does he have the holy water?"

"_Yep, just don't kill him Jo, he's been a mess ever since what happened with Anubis."_

"BEN!"

"Were right here Dean, she's still talking to Sam." Ben said, as he ran to Dean.

"You okay buddy, your not hurt or anything are you." Dean said, as he checked the teen over for any injuries and then wrapped him in a bear hug.

"I'm fine." Ben said, his voice muffled by Dean's shirt.

"Oh lord, not another one, you know the more I see of this kid, the more I think he might be Dean's, I mean he has that though guy exterior." Jo said to Sam, as she watched Dean question the kid.

"_And as Meg puts it that gooey inside." _Sam said, as he struggled to walk.

"Yeah, where are you, he can't be that much faster then you," Jo said, as she started looking for him.

"_He is now, look Jo, things are bad I don't have much time, once we release Meg, that's it hell is sealed forever and I am gone. Dean is gonna need you guys you know how he is, he'll keep telling you he's fine, don't let him drink himself into an early grave, please Jo."_

"Sam what do you mean, there is no way that we are going to let you die."

"_Jo, if we want to end all of this it is the only way," Sam said as he gasped for air._

"Sam, Sammy don't you do this, Adam, try to keep him talking, don't let him stop, Ben I have to borrow him for a little while, I promise I'll return him only a little beat up." Jo said, as she grabbed Dean's arm and took off at a run in the direction she had seen Dean come from.

"What the Hell Jo?"

"He's dieing, right now while we're here having a happy reunion, Sam is dieing." Jo said as she continued to run.

"We don't know what the final trial is, Keven never told us."

"Sam said that it had to do with releasing Meg."

"Meg as in the hell bitch in my baby brother's arm, as in the bitch that killed you, as in the bitch that took over Sam and attacked you to get to me?"

"One in the same, don't know how he knows, or this Kevin guy for that matter, but he's getting weaker, I could hear it in his voice." Jo said, as she spotted Sam.

"CASS, you owe me and Sam damn it get your feathery ass here now." Dean called out.

"There is nothing I can do Dean, his injuries are beyond my powers, only God can stop what has happened to him." Cass said, as Dean and Jo heard the rustle of feathers.

"Oh, that's right you're the one that we are bringing Meg back for, so you can be happy, well what about Sam, doesn't Sam deserve to be happy?" Dean said as he whirled around and came face to face with the angel.

"Sam made his choice, he chose to do the trials, he chose to save humanity and the world from hell, what about honoring his sacrifice?" Cass asked.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, mainly because she was the only one of the two of them that was level headed enough to ask.

"He begged that some how God would give you a reason to keep going after he was gone, even though the gates of hell will be sealed, there will still be monsters and the demons that escaped when the devil's gate was opened in Montana to hunt, there will be others that will try to open those gates once again."

"So in other words, even if he does this there will still be things to hunt?" Dean asked.

"There are more reasons for you to follow in your grandfather's foot steps now then there ever were."

"Which one the crazy hunter or the man of letters that died passing everything on to me and Sam?"

"The latter of course, Samuel took the teachings of the men of letters and twisted them, just as many hunters did after they were gone, your Grandfather's would have met, look in the records of the Hunters that worked for them, Samuel Campbell's father was among their ranks." Cass said.

"So even if Henry had made it back to his time, our parents would have met anyway."

"As would William and Ellen, they were meant to meet, just as your Mother was destine to die at the hands of Azazel, as was Jessica, what happened in Windom and what happened in Carthage, they were not meant to happen, you were suppose to meet Adam and he was to join in your fight, Joanna was meant to survive Carthage, but Meg held me with the holy fire for too long."

"Was she meant to hold you at all?"

"I am uncertain at this time, I have not spoken with any of the other high ranking angels since my return, only Amelia and she is as corrupt as the others were."

"Doesn't it make you wonder if they are the ones corrupted, or if it's you?"

"God keeps returning me for some reason, the same reason that Adam was born, did it not concern you that through everything you never thought about him, and what he was going through, Sam has held onto that pain quietly since his soul was returned to him."

"No, he would have told me, he..." Dean left off as Sam came into the clearing, clearly weakened by the trek.

"He's right, I left him there, when Michael told you that Adam wasn't there, Dean he lied not only was Adam there, they used him and me as things to torture over and over again; you thought that your time in hell was bad, try being trapped in the cage with those two."

"I did what you asked, then you showed up, except it wasn't you, Cass got it wrong and he only got your body, your soul was still in that cage, Adam needed you there with him, he had no idea what he was dealing with."

"I was there remember, I was with him until Death came for me, then I wasn't and he was left alone with them."

"No I wasn't, someone pulled me out, I was in Purgatory when you were there Dean, I tried to get to you and Cass, but by the time I found out where you were you had already escaped, then Cass was pulled out, but I did meet up with Jo during that time."

"There has to be a way to save Sam, we can't just let him die."

"He has served his purpose, if he is meant to survive this, God will save him, if he is meant to go to his final rest, then that will be."

"This can not be the end of him Cass."

"There is only so much that I can do."

"Cass, I'm ready, I am so tired of fighting, so tired of just getting by." Sam said, as he got weaker.

"There are things that must be done first, you must pass on what you have learned to those that will take up your cause, Adam, Jo and Ben, and there are others."

"You mean Crissy and the kids in Oklahoma?"

"They are but a few, as time goes on, the story of you and your brother will grow, and many will realize what the Winchester family has sacrificed for the rest of the world."

"So your saying that by Sam dieing that we are going to create a new religion?"

"Is that not what you were told when you discovered the Supernatural books?"

"Yeah, but I never believed you, I mean people that found religions are all scary and they kill people that don't follow them, and they become zealots, yeah that's the word Zealot."

"Your rambling Dean." Jo said.

"Those are things written many centuries after what transpired, after all that had witnessed were dead."

"So your telling me that there were no people that died at Masada, that none of these groups were like that?"

"No, what I am saying is that things may not have been a bad as they were written a millennium after they happened, you humans embellish. "


End file.
